Rick and Magic
by Ru08
Summary: Rick y Morty llegan a Luna Nova justo después del evento de fantasma, sin forma de volver ¿qué sera de ellos?
1. Rick y Morty llegan a Luna Nova

Capítulo 1, Rick y Morty llegan a Luna Nova.

Morty Smith estaba sentado en un café intergaláctico leyendo un libro. Había olvidado traer su teléfono y necesitaba distraerse un rato.

"Oh Dios, hacía tiempo que no me sentía así de relajado sin Rick aquí, mis padres y Summer. Oh, quisiese que Rick se quedase un par de días en esa estación de combustible y poder estar aquí cómodo y tranquilo…"

"¡Corre Morty! Te-tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que esa cosa nos encuentre".

Detrás de ellos una criatura enorme aparece. Tiene forma circular y tres enormes ojos, una boca con dientes de martillo y lengua de serpiente.

"Ri-rick ¡¿Qué- que demonios?! Oh dios mío, ¿qué hiciste?"

"¿Cre-crees que es mi culpa? Mira, que un poco de oxígeno alterado le sace que quicio no es mi problema. Es su culpa p-por no haber evolucionado c-con pulmones o algo así." Dijo Rick tomando a Morty del brazo y saliendo a toda velocidad del café. Por las calles se veían miles de personas mutando y convirtiéndose en mounstruos.

"¡T-todo lo que se su-su-uponía que ibas a hacer era ir por combustible para la nave!."

"¡Lo sé, Morty! Pero se recordé que en-en este planeta los habitantes tienen poderes increíbles y bueno, quise probar algo con su genética." Dice Rick corriendo hacia la nave, que es destruida por un eficio qu cae "¡Mierda!"

"¿Có-cómo que con su genética?! ¿¡Querías hacer algo estilo cronemberg cómo lo hiciste antes!? O acaso uno de ellos cagaba oro, o es que…" Dice Morty refugiándose tras un auto-ovni con Rick y luego correr a un callejón.

"¡Cállate Morty! Lo que haga no debería importarte, por eso te puse en ese café que detiene el tiempo." Dijo Rick "ahora dame la pistola de portales para dejar esta mierda."

"¿Detener el tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado atrapado aquí?" Dice Morty cuando sale de atrás un mounstruo, al que Morty da un codazo u deja en K.O.

"Buen golpe Morty, pa-parece que finalmente estás aprendiendo algo de tu abuelo…" Dice Rick acercándose lentamente a Morty. "Pero ya fue suficiente, dame la pistola de portales ahora."

"¡No cambies el tema gran hijo de puta! ¿¡Cuánto tiempo!?" Dice Morty sujetando la pistola con fuerza. "¿¡Un día, una semana, un mes!?"

"Año y medio" dice Rick fríamente. "Morty, sé que te pareció malo pero entiende que necesitaba experimentar, soy un científico y…"

"¡Cállate Rick! Año y medio, te pasaste de largo esta vez puto imbécil". Dice Morty saltando dobre Rick y tirando la pistola de portales al suelo.

"¿¡Esta vez!? Wow, eres un madito egoísta Morty. Destruí el mundo, un imperio, mis propias versiones de mí y lo que más te molestó" dijo Rick saltando sobre Morty y empujándolo frente a los golpes de Morty, que tenía que admitir se estaban haciendo muy dolorosos "es perder un año y medio en tu vida" Rick tira a Morty al piso cansado y golpeado, al igual que él. "Ahora vamos a casa Morty, haré como que no pasó nada".

"Vete a la mierda Rick" murmuró Morty.

"¿Entonces te quieres quedar aquí por tu maldito ego?" Dice Rick enojado, y al ver que Morty no respondía se limitó a asentir. "Tomaré eso por un sí, y no te preocupes porque nuestra familia te haya extrañado o algo así, dejé robots de nosotros tres en casa."

"¿Tres?" Dijo Morty empezando a incorporarse con dificultad.

"Summer me pidó un favor, como sea, vamos Morty". Dijo Rick acercándose a su pistola y estando a punto de agarrarla.

"¡Rick, detrás de ti!" Gritó Morty. Uno de esos mounstruos había llegado detrás de ellos y aplastó la pistola de portales. Rick lo golpeó y vio como un gran portal se empezaba a abrir y explotaba frente a él.

"Oh Dios, que dolor" dijo Rick. Estaba tirado en un bosque extraño, oscuro y con un olor terrible. "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué dices Morty?" No hubo respuesta. Rick buscó con la mirada y no encontró a Morty por ningún lado. "¡Morty, ven aquí pequeño imbécil! Sé que estás aquí, no te preocupes, no estoy enojado por lo de la pistola, también me pasé un poco." Decía al incorporarse caminar en busca de su nieto. "okay, okay. Si vienes aquí el abuelo te dejará usar el dulcificador plasmático" miró la copa de los árboles y no vio nada "sé que no existe pero bueno, no es que no se pueda hacer uno, ¿verdad?"

"¿Ri-rick? ¿Eres tú?" Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos. "Oh Dios, lamento haber discutido contigo hace rato, y lo de tu pistola de portales también." Dijo corriendo y viendo de cerca a Rick. "Fue un accidente y…"

"¿Un accidente? ¡Gracias por recordármelo! Pequeño pedazo de mierda, porquería, mala imitación de la parte útil de este dúo…" empezó a dcor Rick al acercarse a Morty de manera amenazadora "por tu culpa estamos atrapados aquí sin escapatoria posible, ¿sabes cuánto tarda uno en hacer una pistola de portales? La mitad de los materiales no están en la tierra, si no lo sabes" dijo tomando a Morty de la camisa y escupiéndole al hablar "¿sabes qué es un Rick sin arma de portales? Un blanco fácil Morty, y tú sabes cuánta gente me mataría si tuviera la mínima opotunidad." Terminó, dejó a Morty y sacó de su bolsillo un objeto con forma de celular, sacó un lápiz de allí y se proyectó un gran holograma de su inventario.

"¿Qué es esto Rick?" Preguntó Morty, algo atemorizado por las anteriores palabras de su abuelo.

"Esto, Morty, es tener un plan b" dijo Rick al empezar a revisar su inventario. "Y no, no hay una maldita pistola de portales aquí y carezco de materiales para fabricarla" presionó por accidente el logo de las megasemillas, y salió un holograma de robot que analizó el suelo del bosque. 'Efectividad de 900 por ciento en el cultivo de megasemillas' salió en una gran proyección sobre el robot. "900 por ciento, santo Dios, ¡Morty, tu estúpido y repentino acto no fue del todo una pérdida de tiempo!" Dijo Rick cambiando de súbito su expresión a una completa alegría. "Con esto podré crear un suero mucho más potente y podré incrementar mi inteligencia como para sacarnos de aquí en nada, ya no solo seré el más listo del universo, sino el más listo de todos los universos y haré pedazos lo último de los otros malditos Ricks, haha." Dijo con los ojos iluminados y el ánimo por los cielos. "Sin embargo, tal vez sea demasiado inteligente y termine destruyendo el mundo, otra vez, o el uiverso, o descubrir lo que es la no existencia en el cosmos".

"¿De qué hablas Rick? N-Nunca me dijiste que tu genio provenía de esas cosas. Cre-creí que eso era natural o algo…" Dijo Morty mirando confuso a Rick ¿cómo no lo había notado antes? Esas megasemillas que le habían causado tantos problemas, eso hacía a Rick así de inteligente.

"Y seguirá así, solo deja que encuentre mi pistola de memoria… no la dejé en casa" Rick se acercó amenazante a Morty "pero tal vez un golpe sirva, o tal vez lo mejor sea acabar contigo y…" se escuchó un golpe, de Morty a Rick "ok, ok. Dios santo Morty, cálmate, era una broma." Dijo sobándose el hombro.

'Morty se está haciendo un gran problema' pensaba Rick mientras caminaba por el bosque con Morty al costado 'se está volviendo cada vez más amenazante e inteligente, la otra vez lo vi haciendo un robot con piesas de mi laboratorio y leyendo uno tras otro los libros de mi biblioteca personal. Creo que está más loco de lo que creí, pero además se ve aún más inteligente de lo que yo era a su edad. Si se hace con las megasemillas, no, eso no pasará, pero si lo hace…'

"¡Corre Rick!" Gritó Morty tomando a su abuelo del brazo y dando la vuelta a toda velocidad. Rick volteó y vio una serpiente alada gigante que los perseguía con los ojos hechos fuego.

"¿Qué demonios es eso? Pa-parece la serpiente de Harry Potter de la película que apesta, pe-pero las alas la hacen ver muy mal" Decía Rick mientras huía del animal. "Quiero decir, el peso del animal no le permite volar a gran velocidad y su falta de aerodinamismo le quita aún más puntos"

"De este lado Rick" dijo Morty metiéndose en uno de los arbustos para que la serpiente saltara sobre ellos, para luego salir de la misma corriendo "haz lo mismo en otros arbustos y tarta con árboles."

"¿Qué demonios Morty? Esa idea es…" Empezó a hablar Rick.

"La mejor por el momento, ahora hazla pedazo de mierda" gritó Morty.

"¿Por qué la agresividad?" Replicó Rick, aunque empezó a seguir las órdenes de Morty.

Por otro lado, desde un cuarto en la Academia Luna Nova, una mujer peliazul tomaba una taza de café. Había pasado poco desde que su alumna favorita había sorprendido a todo el mundo con su actuación y había demostrado que hasta ella podía hacer cosas sorpendentes si se lo proponía. Se disponía a dormir cuando sintió que algo estaba fuera de lugar en el bosque Arcturus. Fuerzas extrañas chocaban y se liberaba una increíble cantidad de magia. Corriendo, tomó su escoba y se dispuso a ver aué pasaba y si podía hacer algo. En situaciones normales hubiese llamado a sus colegas o esperado algo más, pero esta vez sintió que esa magia ya la conocía, la de aquel día que recibió el Claiohm Solais. Tomó su escoba y se apresuró a salir a la acción, pensando que tal vez Akko estaba en peligro, o tal vez algo peor…

"Espero que no sea nada así" se dijo a sí misma.

"Morty, creo que tu plan no está funcionando" jadeaba Rick. Había estado corriendo como loco los últimos diez minutos y la serpiente no daba señales de cansancio "¿qué tal esto?, me detengo, haces de carnada y lo matanos con una de mis armas que sí funcionan" dice Rick, pero se ve interrumpido por unas ramas que atrapan a la criatura y la empiezan a estrangular.

"Los árboles están vivos" dice Morty, "lo vi cuando tú no estabas"

"¿Sabes que nos hubiésemos ahorrado mucho esfuerzo con uno de mis aparatos?"

"Sí, pero quería hacerlo por mi cuenta Rick" dice Morty acercándose al cuerpo muerto de la serpiente.

"No te entiendo" dice Rick acercándose también. "¡Santo Dios! Morty, mi-mira esto, su sangre posee energía parecida a la de mis pistola de portales. Esta dimensión es increíble."

"¡Mira Rick! Ha-hay algo en el cielo." Dice Morty viendo que un pequeño objeto sobrevuela sus cabezas.

"No te preocupes Morty, ahora sí vas a ver cómo rematar uno de estos" Rick toma las escamas de las serpiente y un poco de ramas del bosque "mira este bebé" dice señalando un brazalete con forma de reloj. Lo presiona y dispara un disco giratorio que atrapa al objeto y lo tira al piso.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste Rick?" Dice Morty tratando de averiguar dónde había caído el objeto.

"Para mostrarte quién es el que manda amiguito" dice Rick tomando un recipiente de su bolsillo una muestra de la sangre de la serpiente. "por cierto, pude calcular su ángulo de caída y está por la dirección opuesta".

¿Qué había pasado? Hacía poco estaba sobrevolando el bosque y ahora estaba atrapada por unas ramas que no se podían romper y con el cuerpo muy adolorido. Úrsula estaba preocupada, en cualquier momento podría llegar una criatura mounstruosa y no podría hacer nada. Lo peor era que había perdido su varita con la caída y nadie sabía que estaba allí. Trató de forcejear, pero las ramas se volvían cada vez más duras y los árboles parecían acercarse. ¿Era el fin de Chariot Du Nord? ¿Una muerte tan poco digna en ese bosque? No, ella no lo permitiría. Se incorporó haciendo un esfuerzo increíble y empezó a dar saltos para moverse, buscando de una u otra forma salir de allí.

"Creo que aquí es Morty, ahora veamos a la cosa que volaba y…"

"¡Rick mira!" gritó Morty al ver a la profesora atrapada "¿se-se encuentra bien señorita?" Dijo dirigiéndose a ella.

"Alto Morty, podría ser otra clase de mounstruo con forma de-de bibliotecaria aburrida" sacó de su bolsillo una cubo de color negro y se lo lanzó a la profesora, que vio como este se hacía una gran pantera y la analizaba con ojos verdes. 'humana' salía en un holograma. "Bueno, es seguro, desenrédala Morty"

"¿Por qué una pantera Rick?" dice Morty tomando una roca afilada del piso y acercándose a la profesora. "Digo, las panteras no tienen relación con lo que hacemos y…"

"Porque es genial Morty, alguien como tú debería haberlo entendido antes" tomó una piedra afilada también. "Y deja de cortar tan mal, la vas a terminar matando" y de un corte la profesora estaba a salvo.

"Gracias" dijo ella incorporándose. "Pero, ¿quienes son ustedes y qué hacen en este bosque? ¿Detectaron el gran influjo de magia y vienieron a investigar también?" De súbito se calló, quería mantener eso en secreto. "Influjo de magia, quise decir a, bueno, yo…"

"¿Magia?" Dijo Rick sorprendido. "¿En este mundo siguen creyendo en eso?" Dice Rick en tono de burla. "¿Saben al menos qué es la electricidad o el vapor?"

"¡Claro que sí! Tenemos celulares, tablets, naves espaciales…"

"Y magia, que por lo visto no se usa en esto, ¿no?" Dice Rick con frialdad. "Las sociedades avanzadas con poderes aparentemente mágicos tienden a desecharla o a actualizarla hasta un punto en el cual la magia se convierte en tecnología o queda relegada a un papel secundario para morir lentamente" dice Rick fríamente "es como ser fan de Sega en la actualidad, nada rentable." Se acerca a Morty y lo toma del hombro. "Pe-pero cambiando de tema, de donde viene, qui-quiero decir que pa-para una joven como usted el vestir así debe hacerle parecer bastante vieja, digo, es raro que se tiña el cabello de azul pero igual vista toda esa ropa de anciana."

"¿Cómo supo que mi cabello está teñido?" Dijo la profesora sorprendida. "Cambiando de tema, me visto así porque soy profesora en la academia Luna Nova" dijo algo irritada.

"Profesora, ya veo. Yo abandoné la escuela cuando era joven, no es un lugar para gente inteligente" dice Rick con desprecio. "Pe-pero necesitamos un lugar donde quedarnos y algo que comer, además necesitamos salir de aquí." Dice Rick con molestia en la voz. "¿Necesitan algún profesor o admiten algún alumno?"

"La academia es de mujeres, así que ningún profesor o alumno pueden entrar, lo sentimos" dice ella con una pequeña sonrisa, le caía pésimo ese tipo.

"Ri-rick, tal vez podamos cambiar de, ya sabes, sexo y entrar allí, bueno, porque…" empezó a decir Morty con algo de sonrojo.

"Cállate Morty, no haremos eso" dice Rick "no he traído ese invento, y aún así, enseñar en una academia, que tontería." Se acercó a Úrsula "¿no hay donde trabajar o algo así?"

"Bueno, tenemos puestos como trabajadores, pero no parece que…" empezó a decir Úrsula bastante rápido.

"Lo tomamos, vamos Morty" dice Rick.

"Ok, Rick, pero solo hasta volver con nuestra familia" dice Morty.

"¡Esperen! Tiene que hacer todo un tramite con la directora Hoolbroke y la profesora Finnelan y además…" Empezó a decir Úrsula.

"No importa" Rick sacó un chip de su bolsillo. "Con este bebé la gente creerá que trabajamos desde siempre allí. Solo tenemos que colocárselos en el cuello y ya."

"Muy bien, pero no sé si le gustará el empleo que va a tener." Dijo Úrsula con molestia, de verdad le caía mal ese tipo. "Un momento, ¿por qué los estoy ayudando?"

"Porque, como parece ser, no quiere dejar que un pobre viejo y su nieto mueran en el bosque o queden sin empleo, ¿verdad?" Dice Rick con burla.

"Ok, solo necesito mi escoba y nos iremos" dijo Úrsula.

"Creo que aquí está señorita" dice Morty dándole su escoba "y supondo que esto también es suyo" mostrándole su varita.

"Gracias" dijo Úrsula, le caía bien ese chico, era más agradable que su abuelo al menos. "Suban, próxima parada Luna Nova, Tia Freyre."

Todo había salido según lo previsto, y los nuevos conserjes se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones conversando felizmente.

"¿Qué te parece esto Morty? ¿Te-te gusta la idea de estar en una academia de chicas?" Decía Rick sonriendo.

"Tú nos metiste aquí Rick, no deberías preguntarme." Dijo Morty algo sonrojado.

"Lo hice por ti, pude haber sobrevivido y buscado trabajo en otra parte pero no, en una academia de chicas para que se te pase lo malhumorado" respondió Rick en burla aún mayor. "Y limpiarás su comedor y su cuarto todos los días."

"Ca-cállate Rick" respondió Morty y vio que ya habian llegado a su habitación.

"Disculpe un segundo" se escuchó una voz por detrás de ellos, era la profesora Úrsula. "¿Puede hablar un segundo con el chico?"

"Esto fue rápido" susurró Rick al oído de Morty, que no se inmutó "solo recuerda que fácilemente te dobla la edad." Habló en voz alta "sí, puede ir."

"Bien, acompáñenme a mi sala un momento."

'Esto se puso bueno' pensó Rick 'espero que Morty lo disfrute.'

"¿Me necesitaba señorita?" preguntó Morty tomando un café que le había ofrecido la profesora al entrar a su sala.

"Sí, quería hablar de tu abuelo, se llamaba Rick ¿no?"

"Efectivamente"

Úrsula se levantó las gafas y miró seriamente a Morty "¿puedes decirme algo de él? Es un viejo molesto y descuidado que aparece de la nada e ingresa a trabajar de súbito sin precedentes ni cualquier cosa, y que usa una máquina extraña para borrar mentes y…"

"Rick, profesora Úrsula" empezó Morty "es la persona más inteligente de todo el universo, ha creado cosas que pueden salvar y destruir el universo, ha destruido imperios que abarcan millones de individuos de diversas especies con solo un botón, ha destruido el mundo, mi mundo, una vez y, lo más importante, cambiará el suyo. Con él te das cuenta que las cosas en verdad no importan, todos son unos imbéciles y que las cosas que valen como la moral y los principios no son nada" Morty la miró a los ojos con una frialdad increíble y dijo ante la sorpresa de la maesta "escuché mientras caminaba que la magia está en decadencia por sus problemas. Rick podría salvarla, pero a precio de quitarle todo lo que representa." Morty miró a otro lado "como sea, ¿puedo pedirle un favor?"

"Sí c-claro" respondió Úrsula, había visto que Morty hablaba en serio.

"Necesito acceso libre a toda su biblioteca y que me plante esta semilla" Morty sacó una megasemilla de su bolso, la había tomado cuando Rick no había visto y ese había creído que la había olvidado "le dejo las instrucciones aquí en este papel, no le diga nada a nadie y menos a Rick." Se levantó para luego irse "habrán muchos cambios desde ahora, prepárese por su cuenta. Suerte"

Salió del salón, dejando a Úrsula pasmada y perdida en sus pensamientos.


	2. Rick y Morty, trabajo, huelga encuentros

Capítulo 2: Rick y Morty, trabajo, encuentros y huelgas.

Morty, vestido con su nueva ropa de obrero, estaba sentado en medio del laboratorio de pociones del Luna Nova vacío mirando pacientemente el reloj de la pared a la espera de cierta bruja que se suponía traería una petición especial. Había pasado tres semanas de arduos trabajos en la academia, cada día limpiando, cocinando, lavando la ropa y viendo como, cuando tenía la desgracia de que pasase, las estudiantes se sorprendían ante su presencia. ¿Acaso tenía la culpa de haberse metido a trabajar allí? La humillación era pan de cada día y Morty empezó por desarrollar su "Frío Morty". Hablaba poco, trabajaba mucho y era, en palabras de algunos, el mejor trabajador de Luna Nova. Pero trabajaba mucho no por gusto, sino porque Rick no se quería meter en su maldtio trabajo y día a día no hacía más que irritarlo todo con su presencia. Se veía extrañamente feliz, no solo como el despreocupado hijo de puta de siempre, sino feliz en un sentido más "químico" o científico, mientras se dedicaba a trabajar en sus experimentos con sus tonterías sin siquiera tratar la pistola de portales. 'Me quedaré aquí por un largo tiempo a menos que yo arregle la pistola de portales' pensó Morty. No había tenido tiempo de ir a investigar en la biblioteca y estaba desperdiciando su preciado descanso semanal acumulado, que era básicamente 1 hora por todos los desajustes con Rick, mientras esperaba a la bruja con sus megasemillas. Pero no todo era gris, pues había descubierto lo rápido que crecían las megasemillas y había "tomado prestado" un invento de Rick de lectura rápida.

"Suuuucy, no hay razón para ir a buscar de nuevo ese hongo tuyo al salón de alquimia" escuchó una voz detrás de él, chillona y desagradable "llevamos todo el día buscándolo".

"Hemos buscado por toda la escuela, Akko, y si no lo encontramos me voy a enojar de verdad" respondió una voz detrás de ella.

De súbito la puerta del salón se abrió con fuerza y de hecho se rompió por el empujón que dio la pelirosa a su amiga, que chillaba de dolor.

10 minutos, había estado esperando 10 minutos y eso era lo que recibía.

"Disculpen" empezó a decir Morty con calma y frialdad "aunque estoy conciente de que esto se puede arreglar con su 'magia', alguien tiene que limpiar el desastre que hicieron." Se levantó y se acercó a la castaña para darle una mano y ayudarla a levantarse "y estoy en mi descanso, así que busquen a alguien" terminó tras ayudar a Akko a incorporarse.

"Lo siento mucho señor... un momento" dijo Akko al ver a Morty "¡tú no eres un mounstruo!"

"Akko, deja de hacer tanto ruido... ¿quién eres tú?" Preguntó la pelirrosa al ver al chico al lado de Akko "¿eres acaso eso stalker que vino a Luna Nova a acosar a las chicas de aquí?" Dijo ella secamente con una sonrisa en la cara.

"No, pero te pregunto algo" le dijo Morty sin perder la paciencia, aunque un poco rojo de la ira "¿cómo se siente que tus padres sean estrellas de cine?"

"¿Estrellas de cine?" Preguntó Sucy extrañada por la pregunta.

"Sí, ser la hija del protagonista de Tiburón y del Resplandor debe sentirse genial." Dijo Morty dejando a la chica queriendo replicar pero, antes de terminar, la cortó en seco "si buscas un hongo, aquí está. Lo dejaron en la mesa de la profesora y nadie lo ha movido" se lo entrgó a Sucy en la mano "por cierto, mi nombre es Morty Smith y TRABAJO aquí, junto con mi abuelo."

"Un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Atsuko Kagari, pero todos me llaman Akko" interrumpió Akko "disculpa a mi amiga, así es ella." dijo rápidamente Akko, para luego recargarse de energía como siempre "y... ¿conoces a Shiny Chariot? ¿Viniste aquí porque aquí estudió? ¿Te gusta la academia?"

"B-bueno, yo..." empezó a decir Morty con algo de nerviosismo, la chica con la que hablaba era en verdad amigable y no quería dar la impresión que había dado con su amiga "no conozco a esa tal Shiny Chariot, no soy exactamente de por aquí, y justo ahora estoy un poco apretado de tiempo con una reunión..."

"¡Tiempo! Sucy, llegaremos tarde a la clase de Numerología mágica." Dijo Akko sobresaltada "fuen un verdadero placer conocerlo y espero que les vaya bien a su abuelo y a usted, uhm"

"Morty" dijo él, "si necesitan algún favor solo llamen, ¿ok?"

"¡Gracias!" Sonrió Akko. "Adiós Morty."

"Hey" exclamó la pelirrosa antes de salir "me caes bien, pero vuelve a hacer una broma así conmigo y serás mi nuevo conejillo de indias" dijo ella con una sonrisa malévola.

"Como si no lo supiera" murmuró Morty.

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Sucy.

"Que gracias y adiós" Respondió Morty con poca credibilidad.

Habían pasado treinta minutos cuando la profesora Úrsula finalmente se dignaba en llegar.

"Perdona Morty, la clase se prolongó y..." empezó a decir ella.

"No hay problema. ¿Tiene las megasemillas?" Dijo Morty, algo molesto por haber estado esperando solo media hora.

"Sí, aquí están" respondió la profesora. Sacando dos grandes semillas de tamaño de sandía, "crecieron bastante rápido."

"Perfecto" Morty sacó un cubo de color plateado de su pantalón y allí puso una de las semillas, que empezó a convertirse en un líquido mientras la máquina sacaba numerosos cables de ella y empezaba a convertir la semilla en una bebida. Salieron luces de la máquina y Morty tomó un recipiente parecido a un petaca metálica que absorvió todo el líquido, pese a que este extrañamente era facilmente 40 veces mayor que su volumen. "No sabía que pudiese producir tanto jugo, fue una sorpresa" dijo Morty.

"¿Cómo lo..." empezó a decir Úrsula.

"Simple, está modificada para absorver cantidades ingentes de líquido" respondió Morty. Posteriormente tomó un poco de eso.

Sus ojos se pusieron color oscuro por completo, sintió mareos y su cabeza pasó por algo similar a una montaña rusa. Pudo ver todo más rápido y empezó a comprender de manera increíble lo que lo rodeaba. ¿Su profesora era pelirroja natural? ¿Había insectos debajo de cada una de las mesas de la sala. De pronto furiosas imágenes revolotearon alrededor de su cabeza y volvió a la realidad.

"¿Te sientes bien Morty?" Preguntó Úrsula preocupada. Había pasado diez minutos viendo la nada. "¿Necesitas un doctor, algo de tomar?"

"¿Siempre ha sido pelirroja?" Dijo Morty volviendo al mundo "y parece que trata de encubrir algo por su comportamiento, ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿qué hace una mujer de su edad enseñando en una academia así de anticuada?" Morty había empezado a incorporarse y lanzó un ercuto. "Parece que funcionó, ahora a la biblioteca." Se incorporó para irse. "Gracias profesora Callistis, siempre es un placer trabajar con usted, si necesita ayuda, llame."

"Morty, ¿qué te pasó?" Preguntó Úrsula pasmada.

"Lo que pasó, profesora, es que quiero algo nuevo, y estas semillas son mi camino a ello." Decía Morty al incorporarse. "Por cierto, ¿ha escuchado de una tal Shiny Charito? Pasó una chica que preguntaba por ella, se llamaba Akko." Tomaba la máquina y tiraba la semilla a la basura, para luego despedirse de la maestra "respóndame cuando pueda, tengo prisa" y salió del salón.

"Y yo que creí que era la parte educada del dúo" murmuró Úrsula, "esperemos que no cause o se cause muchos problemas, me da un poco de miedo ahora."

La bibiloteca de Luna Nova estaba vacía al llegar Morty. Lo había planeado así, a esa hora nadie lo molestaría y podrí trabajae en paz y tranquilidad. Sacó un artilugio de Rick de su bolsillo, este constaba de una gran esfera negra rodeada de diferentes esferas de colores. Colocó cada una de ellas en una estantería de libros y empezó a programar la máquina, normalmente hubiese tardado un par de hlras, pero esta vez lo hizo en segundos. Y eso que le quedaban aún 15 minutos de descanso.

"¡Hey tú!" Escuchó detrás de él y vio como dos chicas de cabellos rojo y negro le miraban fijamente. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Morty Smith y estoy tomando mi descanso aquí en la biblioteca." Dijo Morty con calma, aunque le desagradó en tono que tenían esas chicas. "Ahora mismo estoy terminando algo, ¿pueden dejarme en paz por los próximos..." Morty miró el temporizador de la esfera negra "52.32 segundos?"

"¿Eres acaso ese stalker del que todas han estado hablando las últimas semanas?" Preguntó la pelirroja, "vaya que das asco, y no hablo solo de tu actitud."

"Sí, debes ser un absoluto perdedor que anda por allí" dijo su amiga ya más animada. "solo mira tu corte de pelo, tu rostro, tu cuerpo..."

"Disculpen un segundo" dijo Morty poniéndose de pie y mirando fijamente a las brujas, lo habían hecho enfadar de verdad "quiero algo de silencio antes de que llegase la jauría."

"¿De qué jauría estás hablando?" preguntó la pelirroja extrañada por el comentario.

"Bueno, ya saben, las jaurías contienen perras y zorras y no me gusta el ruido que hacen" dijo Morty con ironía y sarcasmo mortales ante la mirada de odio por parte de las chicas "sobre todos estas, digo, me gusta cuando van en manada a cazar porque se nota que por sí mismos son demasiado débiles y estúpidos para hacer nada. Pero hay una pregunta que me llama aún más la atención." Dijo Morty caminado hasta estar cerca de ellas poniéndolas incómodas "¿por qué estas zorras están viniendo a este lugar cuando no corresponde para estorbar el descanso de una pobre persona que lo útimo que quería hacer es conocer animales así de odiosos en el mundo?" Dijo en un tono amenazante que hizo a las chicas retroceder hasta tropezar y resbalar, ante las risas de Morty 'esta inteligencia es genial' pensó él en esos momentos, en ningún otro caso pudo haber hecho algo parecido, si tan solo lo hubiese tenido en su escuela Jessica...

"Disculpe joven, pero esa no es forma de hablarle a una estudiante ni a una dama" escuchó una voz a su espalda y vio como una bruja de pelo verdoso entraba en la biblioteca caminando como si se tratase de pasarela y lo miraba de forma fría y odiosa, como aquellos que se sienten superiores a ti solo por ser ellos.

"Ok, disculpe señorita..." empezó a decir Morty mientras volvía a tomar asiento y revisar la esfera. Le quedaban 5 minutos de descanso, y de hecho se estaba hartando de todo esto.

"Cavendish, Diana Cavendish" dijo ella acercándose a Morty "mis compañeras Hannah y Bárbara se encontraban aquí para ayudarme con un pedido especial que los profesores hicieron para... ¿me está escuchando?"

Morty había optado por dejar a esa chica hablar y hacer la máquina funcionar, la máquina se conectó a las manos de Morty y de ahí a su cerebro para transmitir toda la información de los libros de la biblioteca y procesarla de manera eficiente. La máquina había sido un regalo de Rick cuando Morty le pidió que le ayudase a escribir una novela y Rick y él habían discutido sobre el mejor medio, con Rick argumentando que lo único que bastaba era haber leído otros autores y copiarlos a todos un poco, de allí la máquina, cuando Rick ganó la apuesta al darle a Morty un catálogo enorme de libros sin leer, Morty se las arregló para conservarla.

Habían pasado los segundos y, al terminar el proceso, levantó la mirada y vio a la chica mirándolo con un odio inusitado.

"¿Sabe que esas cosas están prohibidas aquí y que podría hacer que lo despidan por su vocabulario y sus acciones?" Empezó Diana con su usal tono gélido.

"¿Sabe lo que estoy haciendo al menos?" contestó Morty mirando a los ojos a Diana, su mirada se veía gélida y sarcástica, igual a la de Rick en sus momentos más fríos. "Porque yo sé exactamente lo que están haciendo ustedes tres."

"¿Y qué es eso?" Replicó Diana tratando de sonar segura de sí misma. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona así pudiese ser tan intimidante? Era bajo, flacucho y tenía cabeza en forma de balón, y aún así la hacía sentir en peligro.

"Ustedes tres son lo que yo ya he mencionado, que es una jauría de perras o lobas" empezó Morty, mientras se levataba y observaba su reloj 2 minutos. "Pero no salvajes, sino sociales. ¿Creen que nadie nota lo que hacen ustedes tres?" 1:30 se empieza a mover a la puerta, hablando más fuerte mientras más se aleja "ustedes dos, Hanna Barbera, son las que atacan a la presa y la dejan magullada y tú, Diana, eres la estocada final, aquel animal que deja mal a quien es la víctima" 1:00 "a propósito, hoy conocí a la chica que tanto molestan, Akko, y déjenme decirles que es una presa fácil para ustedes" 0:50 "no es que tenga nada en contra de la cacería social ni nada, pero me llega a caer bien" 0:35 "y les agradecería dejar de molestar" 0:30 llegó a la puerta y salió de la biblioteca. Había aprendido la parte teórica de la magia, era hora de ver si lado práctico.

"Que imbécil, ¿no crees Diana?" empezó a decir Hannah a su amiga tratando de romper el incómodo silencio que se había dado entre ellas.

Diana estaba roja como un tomate y con una expresión que daba miedo siquiera verla a la cara, tan llena de odio que parecía otra bruja, mucho menos seria y respetable. "Ese maldito va a pagar" dijo entre gruñidos cuando vio una nota que había dejado Morty en su escritorio, que decía 'lo de jauría era metáfora, pero gruñir me hace dudarlo' "¿cómo demonios?... agh. Lo odio, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacer que ese maldito salga de aquí. Nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan humillada." Dijo ella calmándose un poco "juro que haré que ese idiota conozca lo que una Cavendish es capaz".

'¿Por qué estoy empezando a actuar así?' Se preguntó de pronto Morty mientras se reunía con el resto de personal para empezar a trabajar de nuevo. 'Estas megasemillas me están dejando de verdad loco, tal vez debería regular una dosis en base a mi volumen y superficie o simplemente crear un flujo continuo de...' Morty paró de pensar en seco 'ok, funciona demasiado bien, pero no quiero empezar a caer mal a la gente, aunque pensándolo bien esas chicas lo valían...'

"Prepárate Morty" escuchó la voz de su abuelo desde los lejos "hemos empezado una huelga wo-hooo" lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo con el largo grupo de manifestantes. "Las hadas se quejan de que las brujas les privan de su reserva vital de magia y no pueden vivir, así que han decidido dejar de trabajar" dijo Rick mientras se acomodaba con la protesta "me recuerda a lo que pasó en Gloobulon 91, wo ¿recuerdas lo-lo que pasó allí? Todo fue destruido, ¡boom! Ja, ja"

Rick tomó un letrero que decía 'Abajo la vieja magia' y le puso a Morty uno que decía 'Contra las brujas' "vamos Morty, ¡a la huelga!"

"N-no podemos hacer eso Rick" dijo Morty un poco mareado, sentía como que el efecto de las megasemillas empezaba a menguar. "¿Qu-qué van a pensar de nosotros? ¡Nos despedirán!"

"Un poco tarde mi amigo, porque ya te nombré director general de la huelga, ¡viva Morty!"

"¡Viva Morty!" Gritaron al unísono los trabajadores de allí, animados por la imagen de Morty.

"Tampoco es la primera vez" dijo Rick mientras guiaba a Morty al frente de la multitud y tomaba un sorbo de su petaca mientras veía su expresión de ira y frustración. "¿R-recuerdas aquell vez c-con lo del Rick malvado y todo eso?"

"Más vale que acabe rápido" dijo Morty tomando también un sorbo de su petaca.

"¿Qué tienes allí Morty?" Preguntó Rock extrañado por el comportamiento de su nieto.

"Algo de jugo que me dieron las hadas en la cocina" respondió Morty con serenidad. "Ahora vamos a seguir con la maldita huelga."

"Sí, claro... jugo" dijo Rick en voz baja para evitar que Morty lo escuchase '¿acaso es jugo de megasemilla? Ese maldito bastardo me ha estado tratando de imitar. Le daría una lección ahora, pero es tentador saber cómo actuaría un Morty con el jugo de megasemilla, lo estaré viendo de cerca' "Ahora, ¡abajo las brujas, queremos magia! ¡Abajo las brujas, queremos magia! " La multitud lo imitó y en poco tiempo se oían las voces generales de toda la multitud.

Había pocas cosas que molestasen tanto a Rick Sánchez como las tradiciones y normas culturales. Siempre las había considerados cosas estúpidas que hacían los idiotas para ocultar su falta de comprensión del mundo y basarse en una fantasía para sostentar una sociedad 'ordenada' que terminaba alienando a la gente y convirtiéndola en objetos de fácil uso. 'La realidad es como un animal, genera su propia comida, se reproduce y se los come, pero una persona lo sufientemente inteligente podía subir a la bestia y domarla por un rato, hasta que lo terminase sacando de encima' Lo pensaba la misma persona que había acabado con la Federación y el Consejo de los Ricks. Por eso odiaba tanto una academia como Luna Nova. Día a día veía cómo las chicas memorizaban hechizos solo para repetirlos, cómo quienes parecían saber mucho 'había esuchado de una tal Cavendish' presumían y mostraban su habilidad para ser halagadas y cómo todas hablaban de la decandencia de la magia como algo inevitable y buscaban conservar aún así las tradiciones. Solo por eso se había dedicado los últimos días a investigar esta magia y mostrarles a todos lo ridículos que eran. En una semana aprendió todo lo necesario de la magia para considerarse un experto y se dio cuenta de lo que era y cómo salvarla. Era tan simple, y nadie parecía entenderlo. Había escuchado de una tal Chariot y una Croix que lo habían intentado y habían fracasado, y había revisado los trabajos de esta descubriendo que, aunque no eran malos de hecho, eran insuficientes. Por ello, había empezado a hacer un dispositivo por si quería verles las caras de idiotas a aquellas brujas que sería completado con el Claiohm Solais o Shiny Road. Se había unido a la huelga porque estaba aburrido y de verdad quería causar algo de caos para salir de la rutina de las últimas semanas, y se encontraba frente a la torre de hechicería con un dispositivo en sus manos.

"Caballeros, hadas, toros y la mierda que sean el resto" empezó a decir Rick, "es hora de empezar a hacernos notar, activemos el mecanismo de bloqueo" lo dijo y presionó un botón, por el cual una cúpula de energía rodeó la piedra del hechicero y bloquó el infuljo de magia en la academia, pero no en las hadas "lo diseñé para que las hadas puedan usar libremente la magia y el resto no."

"Sorprendente Rick" dijo Morty a su lado "¿cómo...?"

"Investigué mientras tú estabas rompiéndote la espalda 'trabajando' Morty" dijo Rick mirando a Morty con burla, "aún debes aprender que cuando el abuelo parece que no hace nada, en verdad lo hace todo." Dijo Rick mirando un reloj en su muñeca.

"Lo entiendo Rick, ¿qué haces mirando el reloj?" Preguntó Morty un poco avergonzado, había olvidado que, por más idiota que parecía Rick a veces, siempre tenía un plan, para su suerte o desgracia.

"Es el tiempo que le queda a la academia de magia por su propia cuenta" contestó Rick mirando el reloj "5,4,3,2,1..."

Se escuchó un grito general en la academia y todo se oscureció.

"Señor" dijo un hada mirando a Morty "¿dónde dejamos estas piedras de bloque anti-magia?" señalando grandes piedras del tamaño denlas ventanas de la torre.

"No serán necesarias" dijo Rick al verlas "mándenle una carta a quien las pidió diciéndole que es un idiota por gastar así su dinero"

"Señor, es anónimo"

"Entonces es un idiota don nadie" terminó Rick.


	3. Huelga y Mortyficación

Capítulo 3 Huelga y Mortyficación

Akko estaba empapada de la cabeza hasta los pies, cubierta de leche e hirviendo en cólera. Llevaba más de una semana sin magia y las cosas no podrían estar yendo peor. Primero, Sucy le daba una regañada por perder su hongo y terminaba siendo golpeada para entrar en el aula de pociones, luego, Sucy todo el rato quejándose de ese nuevo empleado que había en Luna Nova, diciendo lo extraño que era y sus posibles insinuaciones de stalker. Morty no le caía mal y, por lo que había escuchado de Hannah y Bárbara, sabía y se había defendido de ellas con cierto éxito, por no mencionar que era odiado a más no poder por Diana. Y para terminar su racha de mala suerte, la magia se iba por culpa de la maldita huelga de obreros en Luna Nova y tenía que aprender teoría en su totalidad. Esa tarde había tratado de conseguir algo de agua caliente para un baño acercándose lo más posible a una de las reservas de magia en la academia, pero no resultó y terminó bañada en leche.

"Esto no puede continuar así" empezó a decir Akko frente a sus amigas que la veían divertidas. "La huelga tiene que parar para que podamos hacer magia aquí, esto es terrible chicas."

"Te entiendo Akko" dijo Lotte mirando a su amiga con un poco de lástima, "pero me sabes que las profesoras están haciendo todo lo posible para negociar con el sindicato y recuperar las clases."

"¡Pues no es suficiente!" Exclamó Akko poniéndose de pie enérgicamente, "tenemos que hacer que funcione."

"Se me ocurrió una idea Akko" dijo Sucy calmadamente "¿por qué no hablas con este tal Martin y llegan a un acuerdo con lo del sindicato?"

"¿Martin?" Preguntó Amanda a lo lejos "¿ese es el nombre del chico que llegó aquí von su abuelo y que trabaja como obrero?" Se acercó a ellas sobradamente "recuerdo que inventé el rumor de que era un stalker que había ingresado a Luna Nova por las chicas." Dijo algo apenada, "creo que me pasé un poco con la broma, no me sorprendería que si se enterase de quién fue, me dejaría igual de mal que a la jauría."

"¿La jauría?" Preguntó Akko extrañada por ese nombre "¿Quién o quienes son?"

"Diana y sus dos amigas" contestó Amanda con sorpresa "¿no te has enterado de eso? Toda la escuela lo está diciendo."

"¿Por qué estás hablando de chismes Amanda?" Irrumpió Sucy en la conversación. "De todas las personas, eres la última que veo como chismosa hablando de estos temas así?"

"Es que no hay nada más que hacer, las clases son aburridísimas sin magia y ni siquiera puedo volar escoba." Se quejó Amanda.

"Como sea" volvió a hablar Sucy ya harta de las interrupciones. "Te recomendaría ir y hablar con él sobre el problema de la huelga Akko, dicen que él es el dirigente sindical."

"¿En serio Sucy?" Preguntó mirándola a los ojos con su típica expresión animanda.

"Supongo que sí, pero..." empezó Sucy viendo a dónde iba todo eso.

"Vamos las tres" la cortó Akko, y tomó a Sucy y Lotter de la mano para ir a hablar "volvemos en un par de horas, cúbranos en las clases." Dijo al salir.

"Esto no pinta bien" dijo Amanda "un momento, ¿por qué yo no fui?" Se incorporó para iniciar la carrera, pero fue detenida en seco por su compañera Constanze.

'Prometiste ayudarme hoy' decía un letrero, 'y no aceptaré un no por respuesta' decía otro.

"Ok, ok. Pero si terminamos temprano, ¿podemos ir?" Pidió Amanda.

'No terminaremos temprano' le señaló otro cartel.

"Ok, lo entiendo" dijo Amanda decepcionada y acompañando a su amiga.

"Hola, ¡aquí estamos!" Gritó Akko por un amplificador para que se le pudiese escuchar.

"Venimos a negociar con los líderes del sindicato para que nos devuelvan la magia." Continuó.

De la torre de hechicería salió un hombre mayor de entre 60 y 70 años con una petaca en la mano y se acercó al grupo de chicas. "¿Qu-qué es esto? ¿Un grupo de exploradoras que viene a pedir galletas a la case de este pobre viejo?" Las miró algo consternado "vamos, no puede ser que no entiendan la referencia a Mi villan favorito, no están viejas." Dijo Rick mirando a las extrañadas chicas a los ojos. "Como sea, pueden pasar y hablar con todo el sindicato si quieren, estamos abiertos a sugerencias." Acto seguido guió a las chicas al interior de la torre de hechicería.

Rick había modificado la torre para hacerla un lugar más acogedor, para él. Había habitaciones enteras dedicadas a sus artilugios en los pisos superiores, aunque lo compensaba haciendo lo suficientemente cómodos los inferiores para que pudiesen quedarse todos los trabajadores. Llegaron a la planta más alta donde se encontraba la piedra del hechicero y Morty sentado en una silla con un semblante frío y reservado.

"Puedes retirarte Rick, yo puedo lidiar con esto" dijo Morty con calma.

"Ok, tú lo puedes manejar, confío en ti" dijo Rick para acto seguido darse la vuelta y bajar por las escaleras. Al estar lo suficientemente lejos, el semblante serio de Mort empezó a cambiar.

"Bueno Morty" empezó Akko, "creo que la huelga ha llegado demasiado lejos hasta este punto y creo que debemos..."

"¡No me digas nada de eso, ya lo sé!" Empezó a decir Morty en desesperación "ya no lo aguanto más, no duermo nada y cada maldito día me tengo que ir a un maldito pozo para bañarme porque no hay una maldita forma de solucionar este puto problema."

Dijo Morty viéndose agotado por el cansancio "ya no puedo más, no pedí ser el líder de esto y no lo quiero seguir siendo" sobre todo porque Rick le había quitado la petaca y no le dejaba probarla por alguna razón aparente, necesitaba el jugo para mantenerse en calma.

"Ok, ok. Cálmate un poco." Dijo Sucy ante la expresión de espasmo de sus compañeras. "Inhala y exhala, arriba y abajo." Terminó. "Ahora directo al grano" empezó al ver a Morty ya más calmado "¿por qué no lo dejas? Digo, si tanto lo odias lo normal sería dejarlo cuanto antes."

"Porque si lo dejo las hadas me comerán vivo, claro que en un sentido metafórico pero..." Empezó Morty con cierta seriedad "es cierto que viven bastante mal, revisen si quieren su plan de trabajo, salario, seguro y demás" les mostró una hoja de papel llena de números.

Tras revisarla unos momentos, Akko exclamó indignada por todo lo que pasaba. "¿Cómo pueden aceptar que los traten así, tienen todo el derecho a hacer una huelga por todo esto, es horrible."

"Tienes razón Akko" dijo Sucy para su sorpresa, "esta cosa es horrible."

"Te apoyo Sucy" dijo Lotte por lo bajo "con esta magia no sé cómo logran las hadas sobrevivir."

"Está decidido, nos uniremos a tu huelga" dijo Akko animada, "puedo ser tu ayudante, jefa de campaña, publicista..."

"Vicepresidenta" dijo Morty cansado "tú tomarás el cargo cuando esté muy cansado o no disponible."

"¡Genial! ¿Cuándo empiezo?" Exclamó ella saltando de alegría.

"Ahora" dijo Morty levantándose de su silla. "Voy a asignarles a tus dos amigas los puestos en la protesta."

"Lotte que sea mi secretaria" dijo Akko sonriendo, "es excelente ordenando y organizando estas cosas."

"Ok, en ese caso voy a buscarle algo que hacer a tu compañera... ¿cómo te llamabas?"

"Sucy Manbavaran" dijo ella, "empezemos a buscarme un empleo" con voz fría.

Empezaron a alejarse de ellas a paso lento y bajando las escaleras "no debiste engañarlas de ese modo" empezó a decir Sucy "hacerlas creer que tienen autoridad es algo bastante vil."

"No las engañé" contestó Morty algo cansado "lo de los cargos era verdad. Rick no quiere hacer nada más que trabajar en su laboratorio y el resto de estas cosas son completos idiotas." le empezó a decir Morty cuando un minotauro pasó junto a él "que bien se te ven los cuernos hoy John, pareces un toro de 7 años." Este asintió sonriente y continuó su camino. "¿Quieres descansar? Hemos remoldeado la primera planta para hacerla un lugar de recreo."

"Preferiría ir afuera, aquí no me parece un lugar cómodo" contestó Sucy. Quería empezar a interrogarlo con sus pociones para así sacar información del chico, y no iba a hacerlo en un lugar lleno del sindicato de trabajadores.

"Como tú quieras" dijo Morty, y en un par de minutos ambos se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol para conversar. "¿Qué querías decirme?"

"Bueno" dijo Sucy empezando a sacar su varita y a meterla en el saco de pociones

"ya se acabó el juego de aparentar que nos caemos bien. Apareces de la nada en la academia, tienes máquinas extrañas por todas partes y de la nada inicias una huelga." Le apuntó con la varita "te recomendaría empezar a hablar, ya conozco a los de tu clase y no te recomendaría seguir con esta farsa."

"Creo que estás co-cometiendo un pequeño error aquí" dijo Morty metiendo su mano en su bolsillo.

"¿Cuál?" Le preguntó Sucy.

"Sé que no me veo ni tan inteligente ni tan capaz como mi abuelo, pero te garantizo que soy capaz de defenderme solo." Le dijo para luego encender un dispositivo que desprendió un campo de energía alrededor de Morty, tirando a Sucy por los aires.

"Murowa" gritó Sucy, pero fue esquivada por Morty, quien saltó sobre ella para quitarle la varita.

La pelea que siguió fue de lo más patética que podría haber, Morty no estaba para nada en buena forma, y Sucy tampoco, y la forma de pelear era extraña. Sucy se limitaba a tratar de lanzar pociones y de empujones mientras que Morty imitaba lo que hacía su abuelo Rick, por lo cual la chica terminaba más golpeada pero el chico se arriesgaba a las pociones de la chica. La diferencia la hizo un invento de Rick, que terminó atando a Sucy al suelo con el cuerpo bastante adolorido. Morty también había sido afectado, principalmente por una poción de Sucy que lo dejó vomitando unos momentos.

"Veo que los cazadores de brujas modernos no son como los de antes" dijo Sucy adolorida y muy golpeada mientras Morty se incorporaba mareado. "Mi madre me contaba que en su époco sabían toda clase de defensa personal y todo eso, antes de morir a manos de uno..."

"¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!" Le gritó Morty al recuperarse. "Estoy cómodo pasando el maldito rato y tú me atacas de la nada." Se acercó a Sucy y le dió una patada en el estómago que casi causa que la chica vomitase. "¿Y qué diablos son los cazadores de brujas?"

"N-no hagas como que no sabes lo que eres" dijo Sucy mareada por el golpe, "ustedes viajan por el mundo con sus inventos para matar brujas y..."

"¿Cómo supiste qué tenía inventos así?" Le gritó Morty.

"Porque me quedé observándote primero con Úrsula y luego con Diana." dijo Sucy con las extremidades adoloridas, le incomodaba mucho tenerlas atadas al suelo. "Nunca había visto nada parecido, pero la actitud me recordó a la que tenía el malvado que mató s mi madre." Dijo Sucy con furia, su estado de indiferencia se había desvanecido como sal en agua, dando paso a una persona menos serena y calculadora.

"Okey, escúchame" dijo Morty un poco más calmado que antes "no me importa que tengas un pasado oscuro, que parezcas batman o que me veas como un villano por tener máquinas como las de Rick." Se le acercó bastante. "No tengo idea de lo que hablas y no me voy a molestar en saberlo, pero no soy uno de esos cazadores de brujas o lo que sean." Presionó el botón del dispositivo y Sucy fue liberada de los cables.

"¿Por qué me liberaste?" Preguntó Sucy anonadada por el gesto del muchacho.

"Por tres razones. Uno, aún no te puedes mover debido a que el efecto no dura poco; dos, que si me vuelves a tratar de atacar pu-puedo matarte con algún invento de Rick y reemplazarte con un clon idéntico sin que nadie lo note." Sucy lo miraba con una mezcla de miedo y furia. "Y tres, porque desde que llegué aquí no he tenido tiempo de hablar con nadie sobre todo lo que me ha pasado y en verdad necesito desahogarme con alguien, y creo que te ayudaría a entenderme bien."

"No se si vale la pena, pero no tengo opción." Reconoció Sucy derrotada y escuchó lo que Morty tuvo que decir.

Lo que empezó como una descripción de cómo habían llegado allí se convirtió pronto en una narración de la vida de Morty y sus aventuras. Morty le mostraba fotos, videos, los propios resultados, por medio del teléfono de Rick, que se lo había dado al construir uno mucho mejor por su cuenta. Obviamente omitió muchos hechos que de por sí eran demasiado para cualquier persona, pero soltó lo más que pudo. Al terminar Sucy se quedó pasmada por lo que era la verdad.

"Vaya, ¿en verdad eres de otra dimensión?" Dijo ella sorpendida.

"Sí lo soy, y no podemos volver a ella sin la pistola de portales, aunque ya no importa, no creo que nos recuerden con lo del año y medio." Dijo Morty apenado conteniendo las lágrima, en verdad se había desahogado. "Lamento lo de la pelea, creo que debería haber confesado y todo estaría mejor."

"No ds tu culpa" le dijo Sucy, "reaccionaste como cualquier persona normal. "no debí de ser tan violenta." Miró a los ojos a Morty. "Y no lo soy, soy fría e inexpresiva, pero con el recuerdo de lo de madre yo-yo."

"Ok, lo entiendo." Dijo Morty para luego levantarse y mirar a Sucy. "Creo que debemos empezar a irnos, de paso, lamento lo de tu madre, no quería ser tan ofensivo."

"Morty, ¿somos amigos? Digo, todo escaló muy rápido y quisiese confirmar todo de momento." Dijo Sucy, no sabía qué le estaba pasando, ¿por qué era así de amable con el chico.

"No, no lo somos. Normalmente tú eres fría y yo más calmado" dijo Morty viendo el aparato "esta máquina hace dócil temporalmente al afectado, así que solo te sentirás así por poco tiempo." Morty la miró y se le ocurrió una idea "pero pordías venir a ayudarnos a Rick y a mí con los experimentos que hagamos. ¿Qué opinas?" Obviamente no lo decía por pena o cariño, sino porque se le ocurrió que si Rick distraía su atención de él Morty podría recuperar su jugo de megasemilla, las cuales había empezado a cultivar en secreto a espaldas de Rick.

"Me encantaría" dijo Sucy "¿cuánto dura esto de la docilidad?" Preguntó.

"5,4,3,2,1...0" contó Morty y el semblante de Sucy volvió a ser gris y serio. "Te lo dije"

"Me siento rara" le dijo Sucy con calma, había vuelto a ser ella misma. "Aceptaré el ayudarte en los experimentos" confirmó.

"Bien, es hora de volver, y sobre la pelea..." empezó Morty.

"No pasó nada" terminó Sucy.

Cuando Sucy y Morty llegaron a la torre se vieron sorprendidas por la delegación de profesores encabezados por Diana Cavendish, que intimidó a los trabajadores y que, al ver a Morty, le retó a que le recriminase todo lo que había dicho, sintiéndose superior a él. Morty estaba bastante cansado con su pelea con Sucy, por lo que mandó a Akko a hablar, y vio como empezaba una discusión con Diana. Al final, con ambas verdaderamente enojadas, Diana tuvo que irse con aires de perdedor, para sorpresa de todos.

"Bueno, suponso que tendrán que ir a negociar" dijo Morty subiendo a su oficina en la Torre de Magia. "Esto se está poniendo en verdad raro Rick." Le dijo a su abuelo mientras subía.

"Y no tienes idea Morty, no tienes idea" dijo Rick sonriente, había terminado su invento mientras concurría la discusión y esperaba el momento para usarlo. Había aprovechado la ausencia de Morty para pedirle a Akko su Shiny Road y lo había terminado de investigar aquella tarde. "Por cierto, toma tu bebida extraña, ya no me sirve" dijo Rick dándole su petaca a Morty. Sabía que había llegado la hora de ver qué salía de todo ello.

"Gr-gracias Rick" dijo Morty extrañado "p-por cierto, le dije a una chica que le dejaríamos ayudar en nuestros, quiero decir tus experimentos."

"M-morty, mi laboratorio no es un lugar para que tengas tus visitas amorosas" ha-háganlo en otra parte." Le dijo Rick.

"N-no es eso Rick, me atacó y-y yo, bueno me puse a charlar con ella y bueno..." dijo Morty algo sonrojado y nervioso, en verdad estaba cansado y no podía pensar claro.

"Morty, que tengas un extraño complejo masoquista no es mi problema. Yo tengo que lidiar con muchas cosas y no soportaría tus estupideces amorosas."

"¡Que no me gusta Rick!" Le gritó Morty ya enojado y sonrojado. "Hazlo como favor por todo esto de la huelga, solo una vez."

"Ok Morty, pero más te vale alejarla de todo objeto que yo considere importante aquí, y no hagan nada que no sea ciencia en el laboratorio." Dijo Rick ha aburrido de hablar con Morty.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, y con todos los trabajadores adormilados por la protesta tuvo que ir a ver quién era.

"Hola" dijo una mujer joven y vestida con capa roja y lentes de sol "soy la nueva profesora de magia moderna y busco mi laboratorio aquí en esta torre" dijo confiada y con aires de superioridad, como tratando de dejar mal al viejo. "Puede darme la dirección."

"Lo sentimos, aquí no aceptamos malos intentos de terminator mezclados con supergirl." dijo Rick y le cerró la puerta en la cara a la profesora que, tuvo que admitirlo, quedó pasmada. Intentó hacer un hechizo, pero no funcionó y vio como un dispositivo extraño cubría la piedra del hechicero, intentó accionar sus drones, pero no pudo. "Bueno, supongo que tu tendrás que hacerlo todo esta vez" le dijo a su robot hada, "ve a investigar qué pasa ahí adentro y dame toda la información posible." Levantó la mirada, "Luna Nova, nunca creí que empleases teconología de esta forma" dijo con aires de decepción. "Supongo que tendré que buscar otro lugar donde instalar mi laboratorio."

En su cama, Sucy no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado aquella tarde con Morty. Lo admitía, se había pasado y no entendía el por qué, pero se había dado cuenta de que aquel chico no era ni tan raro ni tan molesto como había pensado. "Creo que lo juzgué mal" dijo en voz baja y una genial idea se le vino a la mente. 'Se supone que voy a ayudarlos a él y a su abuelo con sus experimentos, con esa ciencia tan avanzada mis hongos ¡yay!' Pensó. 'Pero creo que tendría que empezar a medir mi temperamento y mis ataques de ira, aunque tengo que admitir que esa pelea me liberó un poco' dijo ella para luego intentar incorporarse y sentir algo de dolor 'retiro lo dicho' pensó. Sucy no era de la clase de personas violentas ni activas, pero ese recuerdo le había llevado demasiado lejos. Para la próxima, debía controlar su odio hacia, bueno, todos los hombres con alta tecnología, sobre todo si iba a trabajar con ellos. Había algunos factores de la historia de Morty que no cuadraban, pero era por omisión y no por mentira, y se había dado cuenta. Morty era un sujeto de prueba, como entendió, y ella descubriría cómo funciona.


	4. El Gran Triskellion

El Gran Triskellion

Aquella tarde, Luna Nova estaba pasando el primer mes sin magia. La situación era crítica, ya no era solo que complicase las actividades propias de la escuela, sino más bien la misma existencia de la misma. Padres de diferentes brujas se habían puesto furiosos y amenazaban con sacar a sus hijas de la escuela, y con la situación monetaria de la escuela no sería una sorpresa en ningún sentido que algo así la terminaría por arruinar. Las profesoras se habían quedado sin ideas, ni siquiera Diana había sido capaz de hacer algo, y el sindicato no parecía estar dispuesto a ceder nada de terreno.

Los trabajadores no podrían estar mejor. Rick les había dado suficiente poder y dinero, no se sabía aún de dónde, para mantenese ellos y a sus familias, además de poder disponer de toda la magia que querían. Rick había hecho de la torre de hechicería un gran laboratorio y había terminado sus experimentos con el Shiny Road, todo le estaba saliendo bien en esos momentos. Morty, por otro lado, estaba bastante ocupado desarrollando sus propias máquinas y había lanzado con éxito su primer arma de energía, que había hecho por su cuenta. El éxito obtenido por las megasemillas y el conocimiento acumulado de magia le permitían hacer granded máquinas innovadoras que sorprendían a todos menos a Rick, y le permitían entender en qué estaba trabajando este. Akko se había vuelto presidenta del sindicato de trabajadores, y hablaba activamente en favor de sus derechos.

Sucy se encontraba recostada en su cama viendo uno de los inventos de Morty. Había pasado una que otra vez por el laboratorio y lo había visto diseñar cosas increíbles, mas no comparables a las de su abuelo Rick, aún. No había tenido ocasión de experimentar con Rick, pero había ayudado a Morty a calibrar diversos aparatos del laboratorio y a empezar a hacer diferentes máquinas y pociones a partir de ellas, combinando magia y ciencia, o como Rick la llamaba, ciencia y 'la maldita cosa que nadie investiga porque en esta dimensión no hay calidad de investigadores.' Había sido una buena semana y, sin saberlo, una de las últimas buenas que le quedarían en los siguentes meses.

Diana se encontraba en su cama roja de furia mientras contenía sus gritos con su almohada. Aquella semana había sido verdaderamente horrible para ella. En primer lugar, era humillada por ese don nadie que acababa de llegar a Luna Nova como obrero en las primeras semanas. Luego, era víctima de la discusión con Akko, su autoproclamada rival, y todos decían que había sido humillada por aquella fanática de Shiny Chariot. Y para colmo de males, lo que había pasado hace poco no tenía nombre.

Morty se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de Luna Nova para su reunión con los miembros del profesorado de Luna Nova, tras un poco de tiempo finalmente le habían mandado una carta para negociar con él. Iba vestido de traje, el común azul que usaba con una corbata negra. Estaba revisando el celular que le habían comprado los miembros del sindicato y jugaba el juego de globos que había estado jugando Jerry poco antes, mientras trataba de no chocar con nada. Estaba de suerte, pues aquella tarde los pasillos de Luna Nova estaban vacíos por una excursión a la ciudad dirigida por Finnelan, que había dado camino libre a Morty para ir.

"Veo que recibiste la invitación para la reunión de profesores" dijo Diana apareciendo al lado de Morty pasando por un pasillo cercano. "Supongo que querrá saber el lugar exacto donde se reunirá el profesorado, y se me ha dicho que lo guíe, ¿o no?" Dijo ella en un tono muy cordial, ofreciendo la mano a Morty con una expresión glacial, como siempre.

Morty se acercó a Diana y le hizo compañía, por lo cual llegaron a la biblioteca de Luna Nova. Estaba prácticamente vacía, y Diana le había dicho que esperase unos minutos a que las profesoras llegasen mientras se retiraba. Morty se sentó en la silla y esperó, y en unos pocos minutos estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Llamó un par de veces a Diana, pero nadie respondía, así que decidió irse a buscar a las maestras de Luna Nova, por lo cual se trató de poner de pie, pero no pudo. Una serpiente negra había tomado sus muñecas y no lo soltaba, y frente suyo empezaban a aparecer unos horribles espectros hechos de sombras que se acercaban cada vez más y más a Morty, para mirarlo en terror y provocar una grito horrible en él.

"Eso es lo que te ganas por tomarnos en broma" dijo una de las figuras riéndose y tomando forma humana frente a los gritos de Morty.

"Debiste haberlo pensado mejor antes de insultarnos, ¿verdad Hannah?" Dijo la ltra sombra para tomar la forma de la chica.

"Eso es una muestra de que hacemos aquí con los alborotadores y desgraciados que no respetan las tradiciones" dijo la serpiente negra para tomar la forma de una Diana Cavendish con gesto de burla. "Supongoque ahora quieres decir algo contra nosotras, ¿verdad?"

Pero Morty no se había detenido de gritar, y había empezado a sufrir verdaderos dolores en el rostro, que empezó a derretirse hasta ser hecho esqueleto y dejar la imagen más horrible que alguien podría imaginar.

"¿Qué...?" Eran las palabras que decía Diana completamente petrificada, mirando impotente el cadáver del chico. Nunca en su vida había hecho algo tan malo, y ahora, en la peor situación, esto tenía que pasar.

"Oh no",dijo Bárbara desmayándose.

"E-es todo mi culpa" dijo Hannah sollozando por lo bajo con la mirada petrificada. "Y-yo quise hacerle la broma y-y luego tú te negaste y..." siguió sollozando en el piso frente al cadáver, "pero te convencí." Terminó para quedar en posición fetal en medio de la biblioteca.

"Buenas tardes chicas, terminada la excursión..." empezaba Finnelan cuando vio todo el panorama, para luego quedarse viendo a las chicas. "¿Qué pasó Diana?" Dijo completamente petrificada y sin poder dercir nada más.

"F-Fue m-mi culpa yo..." no pudo decir lal, los mareos y nervios la dejaron inconciente, y cayó en un sueño.

Diana despertó en su cuarto en Luna Nova y con pésimas noticias, el sindicato se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, había hecho grave daño a la escuela y la había denunciado a los tribunales.

El caso de Diana fue un fracaso, no se pudo justificar sus acciones y del lado del sindicato jugaron dineros de terceros, sobre todo la de una dragón de por allí. Fue condenada a 20 años de cárcel, junto con sus dos amigas, y la casa de Cavendish fue humillada.

La cárcel era una experiencia horrible. Malos tratos, violencia y una pésima salud. Pudo ver cómo sus dos mejores amigas peleaban entre sí, y se golpeaban hasta empezar a hacerse verdadero daño. Despertarse tempranísimo, tener que pelear por la comida y estar cerca de delincuentes verdaderos la rompieron por dentro.

Diana tuvo que pasar los peores años de su vida allí, pero salió a los 5 años por buena conducta. Tenía cicatrices y había perdido una gran cantidad de tiempo, además de no poder ser aceptada por ninguna academia de magia. Su posibilidad de heredar el mando de las Cavendish se había ido y su casa estaba en bancarrota. Tuvo que pasarse los siguientes años de su vida de trabajo en trabajo de medio tiempo, mientras se las arreglaba para pagar un alojamiento y estudios superiores.

Eligió una carrera de letras en la mejor universidad que sus recursos y papeles le pudieron otorgar, pero por su buen desempeño pudo pasar a una buena universidad a terminar sus estudios. Allí se enamoró de un joven llamado Alan, allí se enteró que Hannah había tenido un ataque en la cárcel y había fallecido, y que Bárbara no había aguantado y había encontrado la manera de fugarse, para ser encontrada en un burdel muerta tres días después. Allí ganó el premio a mejor teoría y se dispuso a ser la mejor escritora sobre temas relacionados a la magia, allí fue donde quedó embarazada de Alan.

Quince años después del embarazo vivía en una casa de clase media y trabajaba en una oficina como adimistradora. No era un mal trabajo, pero sufría de depresión y poco después algo más. Veinte años después del embarazo, se le había detectado cáncer y su familia se mantenía a su lado en sus peores momentos. Treinta y cinco después del embarazo, había superado el cáncer y trabajaba como subgerente de una compañía de seguros cuando escuchó que Luna Nova realizaría una reunión de exalumnas, pero que ella estaba prohibida de ir. Cuarenta años después del embarazo, Diana se jubilaba con sus sueños frustrados de su trabajo e iba con su familia a las montañas para hacer turismo. No se sentía mal con su vida, pero tampoco bien. Al escalar una de las montañas sintió la necesidad de volar de nuevo y tomó su vieja escoba. "Tia Freyre" dijo y saltó, pero no pasó nada, y se precipitó a su muerte. No había sido buna mi mala, su vida había sido solo eso, vida.

"Vaya, que extraña forma de morir" dijo Morty quitándole el casco de la cabeza a una medio dormida Diana. "Veo que aprovechaste tu universidad, pero tu vida se fue a la mierda con lo del embarazo, como mi madre con mi hermana."

"Alan, hijos, ¿qué pasó?" dijo ella sorprendida viendo en el piso a Hannah y Bárbara despertando también "Un momento, ¿y mi familia? ¿nuestro viaje a las montañas?"

"Todo era falso" dijo Morty con expresión de aburrimiento mientras veía a Diana tratar de analizar su situación, sonriendo por lo bajo. "Un consejo de jugador experimentado, si superas el cámcer haz algo divertido y no vuelvas a una vida monótona. Tampoco hagas esos viajes de escape, significa que tu vida es una mierda y que de verdad quieres que acabe."

"¿Qué demonios me hiciste?" Dijo Diana mirando a Morty con una furia tal que pudo hervir agua. "Sentí como si mi vida se arruinase."

"Me di cuenta de la broma que me querías gastar, así que se me ocurrió devolvértela" dijo Morty tomando el casco y guardándolo en una mochila. "Y recordé: 'La otra vez Rick me llevó a usar un juego parecido' y se me ocurrió diseñar un modelo parecido. Me tardo toda una semana terminarla, porque al parecer ustedes son tal lentas que necesitan una semana para planificar algo" dijo Morty mirando a Diana. "No te preocupes por tus amigas, van a estar bien, creo" dijo Morty. Los efectos de la máquina duran un par de horas, y ellas se están recuperando del suicidio y de cosas aún peores" terminó Morty para empezar a irse de la sala.

Diana trató de detenerlo, pero se sentía demasiado cansada como para hacer nada. Parecía que Morty le había dado algún tipo de sustancia que no le permitía moverse, o tan solo estaba demasiado cansada en su sueño. "¿Por qué?" Empezó a articular Diana mientras Morty se iba, era la segunda vez que la veía así de humillada, y no quería que acabase sin llegar a saber nada sobre el enemigo. "¿Por qué nos odias si no te hemos hecho nada? Nunca te hemos herido, siempre hemos estado al margen." Morty seguí caminando sin prestar atención a Diana, cosa que le empezó a derramar lágrimas de los ojos. Nunca en su vida había sido tan humillada ni se había sentido tan débil. "Dime de una maldita vez" Se arrastraba por el suelo, en verdad no se podía sentir peor. "Solo dime" fue lo último que dijo antes de caer agotada y triste.

Morty volteó a verla con expresión sinienstra y se acercó al cuerpo tirado en el piso de Diana. Tomó su petaca de jugo de megasemillas y un vaso de vidrio. "¿Quieres saber por qué te odio?" empezó a llenar el vaso de vidrio con y dijo mirándola amenazadoramente a los ojos. "Cuando salgo de aventuras con Rick él tiene el control, pero después de él no hay nadie por encima de mí. No me gusta sentirme inseguro de las cosas y tú, mi amiga, eres una fuente de inseguridad." Vio como Diana lo miraba confundida. "Eres una persona muy curiosa y molesta, siempre buscas el control en la situación, pero eso es mío ahora." Le dijo y se empezó a levantar con el vaso en la mano. "Y tu posición de poder te hacen una molestia para mí, aunque tu incapacidad real evita que seas un problema." Tomó el jugo de megasemillas lentamente "también me desagrada tu trato a las demás personas. Te preocupa demasiado lo que dicen pero eres demasiado egoísta para hacerlo en su totalidad, por lo cual no eres coherente ni normal, eres contradictoria y un pedazo de mierda que aprovecha que todo el mundo la respeta para rodearse de dos mascotas y convertirse en el líder de la manada, para luego no abusar tú y hacer que abusen del resto y siempre tener la razón deteniéndolas, todo esto sumado a que una de las personas a las que molestas es una de las pocas personas que me caen bien." Dijo Morty terminando su bebida. "Recuerdo que este vaso es en el cual usted tomaba algo antes de este encuentro" se le cae de la mano "y también se ve como su valor" se dirige a la puerta y se va "hecho pedazos."

"Ya es hora de empezar las negociaciones" dijo la profesora Finnelan mientras hablaba con el profesorado de Luna Nova "hemos sacado a Callistis para ir a buscar magia fuera de la academia y ya no tenemos puntos blandos" miró con determinación al resto de profesoras y a la directora Holbrooke. "Nelson y Badcok son mi mano derecha, Holbrooke, mantenga la calma y trate de no ser demasiado amable para su propio gusto, y por ninguna razón dejemos entrar a Meridies, esa mujer me produce pánico" vio el reloj de la pared. "Es lamentable que Diana no haya querido venir, parece demasiado estresada estos días." Suspiró. Era la hora de la verdad, la supervivencia de Luna Nova se debatía ahí, no frente a un mounstruo o dragón, sino ante un sindicato.

"¿Qué hay de nuevo plagios de Harry Potter?" Se escuchó desde la puerta mientras de ella entraban Rick y Akko. Rick llevaba puesto su conjunto normal, su bata de laboratorio y su personalidad molesta.

"Estamos aquí para negociar por el sindicato de las hadas para que nos den lo que queremos" dijo Akko con un megáfono en la mano. "Pedimos un incremento del 10 a 15 por ciento en el uso de la magia por parte de las hadas, seguros de salud más claros y un laboratorio para el profesor Sánchez"

"Deja de usar esa cosa, como si la necesitases" dijo Rick quitándole el megáfono a Akko y rompiéndolo en el piso. "No seré profesor de esta maldita escuela y no lo sería aunque Hombre Pájari volviese de la muerte y me forzase" dijo tomando algo de su licor.

Akko quisiera de reclamarle pero no se atrevía. Morty le había dicho que saldría mal de la discusión o perdería tiempo. En el peor de los casos, según él, acabaría en un planeta extraño sin nadie que la conozca ni forma de sobrevivir.

"¿Creen que estas son actitudes dignas de una persona de su edad?" Dijo Finnelan recriminando a Rick.

"En ese caso busquemos una pirámide para enterrar a la mitad de las profesoras de aquí" respondió Rick. "Verán viejas desfasadas, no estoy aquí para empezar a insultar, aunque es un buen bonus, como los finales a las películas de Marvel que buscas en Youtube y los encuentras en mala resolución o ya los has visto en un montón de memes." Rick se recompuso. "Queremos esas condiciones o no habrá trato, y hablo con mi palabra de mago que no ve visto solución científica al respecto." Dijo firmemente.

"Creo que yo tengo la solución" dijo una mujer entrando por la puerta. "Disculpen la tardanza, estaba preparando un trabajo para mi clase."

"No hay problema" dijo Holbrooke calmada.

"Como les decía, la magia en el mundo está disminuyendo drásticamente, ¿qué podemos hacer si no..." Croix empezó a describir su invento.

"Algo de prisa, también tengo cosas que hacer" la interrumpió Rick.

"Podemos producir magia, ¿o tal vez sí? La piedra del hechicero absorbe la magia de las Ley Lines durante el día y la libera, pero se desperdicia en gran medida en la noche. Con el SSB" aparece allí una máquina morada que absorbe energía "podemos absorber esta magia y usarla después. El mecanismo es simple, es el que usan mis robots para volar, y también será barato, pues si construyen un laboratorio de investigación el costo total será de cero." Dijo convencida, todos en la sal se quedaron admirados y hubo varios aplausos. Todos menos Rick.

"Brillante plan para conservar energía señorita se nota que planea algo y está contra mí." Dijo Rick provocando la reacción de todo el público. "Yo tengo una mucho mejor manera de solucionar el problema." Tomó un invento que abrió un portal. "Vamos niña, a resolver el problema."

"¿Qué creen que hacen?" Preguntó Finnelan molesta," se supone que venimos aquí a negociar y..."

"Créame que si lo que hago ahora funciona no van a tener que preocuparse de esta maldita cosa en toda su vida." Les dijo Rick pasando por el portal con Akko. Croix, sorpendida, saltó justo antes de que el portal se cerrase, rasgándose la capa en el proceso.

Arcturus era un bosque increíble. Grande, oscuro y terrorífico, era difícil saber qué hacer allí.

"¿Dónde estamos Rick?" Preguntó Akko sorprendida y extrañada por lo que acababa de pasar. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Vamos a restaurar la magia en el mundo niña" le contestó Rick secamente.

Llegaron al punto donde se encontraba sellado el Grand Triskellion y Rick empezó a desplegar sus máquinas por allí. En poco tiempo levantó una estructura metálica enorme que conectaba con todo el lugar.

"Dame la varita Akko, esa grande que tu siempre usas y que es lo que mantiene la continuidad de los episodios." Dijo Rick mientras montaba su máquina.

"¿Continuidad?" Preguntó Akko.

"Olvídalo y... listo" terminó con la máquina.

"¿Que planean hacer ahora?" Preguntó Croix. Por alguna razón, el portal la había dejado lejos de Rick y Akko, y había tardado un tiempo en encontrarlos.

"Observa." Dijo Rick y acto seguido tomó el Shiny Road y lo conectó a su máquina. Una a una, las esferas que la rodeaban fueron encendiéndose, hasta que se liberó una vara de la tierra, que se unió al Shiny Road y liberó un hechizo que hizo al bosque florecer de nuevo, incluso proyectando un arcoíris. Acto seguido, un cohete atrapó la varita ya modificada y se lanzó al espacio a gran velocidad. Rick lo monitoreaba todo con su teléfono y pudo ver que su plan tenía éxito. "¡Wo-hooo! Soy el mejor de este maldito planeta." Festejó Rick.

Croix no lo podía creer, todos sus años de planificación, todos sus sacrificios, ¿qué era eso? "Disculpe, ¿me puede explicar lo que hizo?" Dijo pasamda y sorprendida a Rick.

"La magia es muy simple de entender, son reacciones químicas y físicas que usan como conversores las personas y sus proyecciones, que son a la vez reacciones químicas." Empezó Rick con una sonrisa en el rostro "solo tienes que saber hacer eso y puedes producirla a gran escala sin costo, lanzé este satélite para que se notase en el mundo. Tiene algo parecido al control mental, pero solo anímicamente hablando. La magia, con esto, debería hacerse varias veces más fuerte."

"Pero... ¿cómo lo..?" empezó Croix.

"Porque soy el más listo del universo, y me molesta que haya un problema tan simple sin resolver." Dijo Rick bastante confiado, para abrir nuevamente un portal y decirle a Akko que se fuese mientras mantenía una 'charla' con su maestra.

"No lo entiendo" dijo Croix al irse Akko. Le había costado reaccionar con naturalidad porque estaba, en muchos sentidos, pasamada y no podía actuar.

"Bueno, antes de que te diga me gustaría dejar unas cosas claras. Primero, no me gustan los villanos frustrados. Quiero decir, me parece que un villano es villano cuando tiene motivos más allá y no solo algo personal que le pasó, los vuelve demasiado clichés y arruina su personalidad. Por eso soy partidario de villanos como Hannibal y otros. En segundo lugar, no me gusta que la gente quiera sabotearme." Rick se acercó a Croix con las manos en la espalda le mostró un extraño objeto con forma de pistola. "¿Crees que no he notado que mandas tus malditos robots para espiarme?" Rick vio que Croix preparaba sus robots para atacar, por lo cual presionó su pistola y todos quedaron inmobilizados. "Sé que tú tenías un plan para cambiar el mundo, pero tratas con el más inteligente del universo, así que ibas a fracasar." Dijo burlón. "Como sea, ahora viene la siguiente parte de mi plan." Dijo y abrió unos portales que atrajeron allí a Nueve Brujas, aquellas nueve brujas que eran más espíritu que personas, entre las cuales Woodward se encontraba.

"Una gran mente usted tiene, pero liberar la magia del Gran Triskellion de esa forma es..." empezó ella, pero un disparo del arma de Rock las hizo explotar a todas.

Croix lanzó un grito ahogado y se levantó para tomar del cuello a Rick y empezar a estrangularlo. "Dame una razón para mo acabar con tu vida ahora, solo una." Dijo furiosa.

"En primer lugar, que tengo implantes eléctricos en el cuello para esto." Dijo Rick y Croix fue lanzada por los aires, "en segundo lugar, esto era necesario. Este universo es como muchos que he visto, que el desencadenamiento de ciertas circunstancias se dan por voluntad de un dios o algo así, que le arruina la existencia a todos porque no es divertido que el universo tenga sentido." Continuó Rick abriendo un portal para volver a Luna Nova. "A propósito, le dije a Akko que por lo que hice me den la Torre y que te den el armario de conserje." Rick se acercó al portal. "Si quieres quedar atrapada en esta versión del bosque verde ven aquí" dijo y Croix tuvo que correr. Había empezado una mala etapa de su vida.

Croix se dirigía sola por los pasillos de Luna Nova cuando se encontró con Úrsula. Había sentido como la magia aumentaba en el mundo, y corrió a Luna Nova para ver qué pasaba. Al pasar por los pasillos chocó con una mujer y se disculpó, pero se pasmó. "Croix, yo..."

"¡Cállate!" Gritó Croix con los ojos en lágrimas y empujando a Úrsula. "¡Tú y tu maldito sueño no son nada! Ya nada me importa." Dijo ella para luego caer y ser atrapada por Chariot. "No puedo creer que todo eso fuese para nada."

Akko se sentaba en su cama para pensar en lo que estaba pasando. No le agradaba aquel hombre y en cierta forma le provocaba un mal sentimiento. Pero esto era antes del que resucitase la magia. Había hecho lo que Chariot no había podido, y su personalidad era muy parecida a la suya. 'Debería pedirle clases' pensó.


End file.
